


The Last Chance

by bltrashisme



Category: MingEr
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Triangles, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bltrashisme/pseuds/bltrashisme
Summary: When the boundaries between reality and fiction has faded, a relationship was built either from love or lust. For Saint, it was the former but for Kelly, it was the latter because her love was already reserved for the man who she can only dream to be with.Confused with her own feelings, she seeks for help without knowing that the person will cause the downfall in her life.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Only the sound of heavy breathing that could be heard in the silent room. Clothes were everywhere on the floor, the feeling of yearning was intense. 

"Do you know how much I missed you?" He whispered in her ear. He kissed the spot that he knew so damn well would drive her crazy.

"I bet it's not as much as how I missed you" She tilted her head back giving him as much access as she could. 

"We'll see about that" He pulled away and she could see the smirk on his face. Without waiting for her answer, he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist for support. She took her chance to place a kiss on his lips then she felt her back hitting the soft mattress. 

'This would be a long night for me' she thought to herself.

**"CUTTT!"**

The director's voice snapped her out from her thought. It's like she just jumped out from her other self, her characters, disconnecting every emotions, feelings from it. She looked up to see the shirtless man on top of him. He got off from her, immediately taking his clothes that was handed by the stylist. 

"You're okay? Did I hurt you anywhere?" He asked the woman who was still laying on the bed.

She just gave him a thumbs up givng him signal that she's okay. Another stylist came and gave her clothes to put on. She got up but still sitting on the bed while the other people were already busy moving the lights, the mic and other equipments on the set. 

"Okay Saint and Kelly. Tonight's shot was amazing. You guys have done a great job. It's a wrap for tonight. Don't forget about tomorrow." The director standing in front of them and flipped the papers in his hands. 

"Nong Kelly, your schedule tomorrow at 2pm. Don't forget to have your rest okay." He reminded her. 

"Thank you, Phi." She replied with a smile. 

"Okay, both of you can go back home now. Thanks to you guys, we get to go back early" He laughed, clearly he was satisfied.

"Nong.." The man who was still in standing beside her called her. For no reason, her heart started beating fast again. 

"Phi will you send you home na. It's getting late already." He offered.

"It's okay, P'Saint. I don't want to trouble you. I'll just go back with uh… with P'Cher… Yeah…" Kelly tried to crack every excuses she could from her brain.

"P'Cher?? She already went back earlier" One of the staffs who heard their conversation replied to her.

"Oh? Really?" She looked at that person, as if she lost her savior.

"It's okay, Nong… Phi doesn't feel troubled at all. I'll be more worried if you go home by yourself. At least I can make sure you go home safely." Saint persuaded her, hoping she would say yes.

"Uh… If Phi said like that, I can't say no…" She had no choice but to take his offer. 

The director said they could go home early? What the director meant by early was getting off from work before 2am. She looked at her watch and the time was already almost 1am. 

Going back alone this late indeed was dangerous especially being a woman. She let out a sigh. 

_'If only my manager didn't suddenly have to go back to her hometown today'_

She thought to herself. She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Saint already grabbing her bags and other stuff.

_'My gosh, Kelly! Pull yourself together'_

"P'Saint, I can get it my own." She immediately took her belongings from him. She opened her bag to check if all her belongings already inside. 

"Okay, everything's here. Should we go now?" She asked after she was satisfied with everything.

He just nodded with a smile on her. "After you, my lady." 

When she said, it's going to be a long night for her, she really meant it. 


	2. Chapter 2

None of them uttered a word during the ride. Both of them were in their own train of thoughts. 

Two more weeks.

Two more weeks until the work to be completed.

Two more weeks for her to say goodbye to her character that have been with her for the past couple of months. 

She's not sure if she's happy or she's sad about it. 

She's happy that this work gave her new chance to explore more roles in her career as an actress. Although she just started two years ago as only a support role in a now-very-famous series, she didn't think that it would lead her as a main role right now and in addition of that, she got someone who is already well-experienced in the acting field. She's very much grateful for everything that she got and to all her fans that supported her now.

But of course she's also sad for the unknown reason that she seems to not figure out yet. 

Attachment? 

Was it that the answer? Yes, she rarely felt any attachment in with her characters. The emotions, the feelings, everything about this one character still lingering. 

"Two weeks left… Can't believe we almost finish filming. Remember the first time we met?" Saint broke the silence. It felt like he knew what she was thinking about.

A smile appeared on her face as she was reminded the very first day she met with Saint. That day, she was excited yet nervous at the same time. To be paired with him whose name was already known worldwide, of course there would be a lot of pressure on her. A lot of expectation to be met, all eyes will be on her as a rising actress. In her mind all she could think about was 'let's not fuck this up'.

"How could I forget? I was so nervous to meet you. Even I have to ask my manager who will get casted as my partner." She chuckled at the memories playing in her mind. She also remembered that day he gave her a small bouquet of flower too in front of the fans who have gathered to meet them. It was hella embarassing and for the first time her heart started beating fast.

"The moment I gave you the flowers, your face was so red. Are you really that embarassed?" He teased her, the smile on his face made hit his arm playfully.

"P'Sainttt… Who wouldn't? You gave me out of nowhere, okay? I was just surprised plus no one ever gave me flowers directly, well except for my fans." She defended herself. 

"I'm very grateful with everything. Especially with you by my side. For always taking care of me." She added, meaning every word she said sincerely.

"Me too." That was all he could said. Deep inside him, there was something he couldn't say it out loud. 

Not yet.

Not this time.

"Can you… stay with me tonight?" A request from her took him out from his thought.

It wasn't the first time she asked this question. And everytime, his answer would be the same.

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first try in making this AU. I hope you guys like it so far. English is not my native language so I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
